Violeta
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Que no hay un rojo suficientemente intenso para describirla. El tranquilo azul, el apasionado escarlata, ¿qué tipo de violeta crean juntos? Feliz cumpleaños, Liv.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Jellal/Erza. Jellal!centric.

 **Extensión:** 1560 palabras.

 **Notas:** Primero que nada, "este Fic es un regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro GJM". Osease (?) es un regalo para Liv, que tiene de OTP al Jerza. Segundo Jerza que hago, la verdad, no sé si le vaya a gustar pero traté al menos de que fuera romántico.

 **.**

* * *

 **Violeta.**

* * *

Medita sobre ella, suele pensar y rememorar su existencia con frecuencia de la misma forma en que se recuerda un sueño agradable. Intangible, pero hermoso. No es capaz de tocarla, pero sí de admirarla.

Jellal es demasiado oscuro —mucha sangre sobre las manos, muchos pecados sobre los hombros— para atreverse a caminar a su lado. Sin embargo, su mente es solo suya, sus pensamientos le pertenecen, el resquicio de libertad que le permite soñar con ella como si fuera merecedor de ello, vislumbrar su figura a través de las tenebrosas mareas de su subconsciente e imaginar —con la imagen vívida en su pupila— una vida a su lado.

Le es inevitable, carecer de ella en vida y tenerla en sueños. Le es inevitable al mirar el atardecer con sus tonos rojizos cubriendo el cielo, al atravesar los campos de gladiolas con sus pétalos al viento, al coger una manzana en medio del sendero como un plácido descanso en el andar, al contemplar sus propias manos que se han manchado de carmesí por los pecados cometidos. Jellal no puede evitar recordar a Erza cuando se ve rodeado de rojo como el escarlata de su cabello, solo que no tan intenso.

Es que Erza es rojo. Apasionada, valiente, vigorosa, enérgica. Atrae, cautiva —puede admitir y corroborar las dos últimas—. Erza destaca, impone y ama. Ella es una llamarada de emociones constantes, de pensamientos ardientes. Pero también es violenta, peligrosa. La ira es parte de ella con tanta frecuencia como el amor. Jellal lo sabe, podrá a veces dar la impresión de ser una mujer de temple pero en verdad es alguien de sentimientos, de acción, de energía. Erza nació para luchar, para arremeter, para enfrentar y nunca quedarse quieta.

Él, en cambio, es su opuesto, su contrario: azul.

Mientras el rojo es el amor pasional, el azul es el color de los sentimientos eternos, más allá de lo carnal. De la fidelidad, de la utopía, de la tristeza. Eso es él, la tristeza por el sueño imposible, la fidelidad hiriente. La calma absoluta frente a la tempestad de emociones, el raciocinio sobre las emociones. La nobleza, la nostalgia. Mira hacia atrás mientras Erza avanza, constante, hacia el frente.

—Se disgregan—.

Juntos no forman nada más que ambigüedad, el sí que nunca termina de ser no, el tal vez eterno de una posibilidad inacabada. Pero, a pesar de eso, también creen. Mantienen la fe en quizás algún día hallar al otro, encontrarse en algún punto y poder mantenerse ahí. Forman magia, unen contrapuestos y se ven a sí mismos en esa unión que parece imposible, queriendo creer que no es así.

Para Jellal, por momentos, en la ambigüedad de lo que forman le parece que es y no es así, por momentos sopesa la oportunidad de perdonar y tomarla de la mano, por momentos sopesa dar el adiós y permitirle vivir lejos de él. Por momentos quiere y no quiere. Porque su azul es el color de la ingenuidad, creyendo por momentos la quimera de llegar a merecerla y Erza es, en cambio, el rojo de la pasión, sintiendo antes de pensar.

Le quiere, la ama eternamente y es capaz, por esa misma eternidad, de esperar lo que haga falta para sentir la dignidad suficiente de coger su mano, aunque sea una idea irreal. Porque juntos son poder y quizás aún son capaces de generar la oportunidad que no han tenido a causa de todas las trabas y los obstaculos. Es que la quiere como se quiere al sueño anhelado, con seguridad al soñar y con tristeza al despertar.

No puede tenerla.

Porque Erza es luz, es el sol que da el día y él solo es noche oscura. Porque ella es la vida espontanea, intensa y él es la eternidad agonizante, punzante. Vive sin tenerla, vive deseándola, vive en el lamento. Vive soñando a Erza que es todo rojo, todo amor, todo pasión, sin merecer nada de eso.

No merece el amor en su vida, menos el de ella. No merece sus sonrisas cálidas como el atardecer, ni su cabello ondeante al viento como las flores, ni su amor dulce como la paz en medio del camino. No merece tocar su rojo con sus propias manos manchadas, generando un carmesí que no está, ni nunca estará, a la altura del escarlata. Porque ella es lo que él no es y él es lo que nadie debería ser.

Aún así la sueña, siempre ha de poder soñar con la vida a su lado que no ha de poder concretar. Siempre puede imaginar cómo sería despertar junto a ella, bañados por los mismos rayos del sol, o cómo sería reír juntos al comer y llevarle flores a casa. Puede soñar con bromear y que ella se sonroje, o se ría, o no entienda lo que dice, o tenga ese cúmulo inentendible de emociones que a veces la colman; y beber un café mientras ella come pastel, y bañarse juntos para sus vergüenzas mutuas y tomar su mano como pidiendo permiso para andar a su lado así, tan cerca que puede tocarla y sentirla y vivirla y amarla. Todo lo cerca que puede soñar estar de ella y lo que en realidad está lejos de ella, soñar todo lo que no es real que para eso existe el soñar y para algo ama sin tener.

Porque Erza es todo lo que ha de desear en el mundo y simboliza todo lo que ha de serle vetado, y sin embargo no le importa tanto mientras ella exista. Si está bien no necesita que lo esté con él, solo que esté en algún lugar de ese mundo iluminando con su presencia a los que pueden andar a su lado mientras él la mira desde las sombras. Y no importa que esté lejos de ella porque si Erza existe él puede existir, de otra forma le sería imposible.

Es que Erza es rojo y él es azul. Erza es todo lo hermoso del rojo y él todo lo horrendo del azul. Erza es todo vida y él todo muerte. Erza es y él puede ser, porque todo su mundo es Erza. Sus sonrisas, su andar, su energía, su fuerza. Ella le entrega las pocas sonrisas que ha de esbozar con sinceridad, le permite andar el camino que ha elegido para redimirse, le da las energías que le hacen falta para continuar y la fuerza que requiere para vivir. Erza le da el amor que no merece, el rojo que lo complementa y hace del mundo un lugar más cálido, menos frío.

Por eso la ama, por ser todo lo que es, por todas esas grandes convicciones y los pequeños detalles que han pincelado su ser escarlata. Le ama por ser ella, por ser rojo, por contraponerse a su propia existencia y permitirle existir de esa manera. Jellal le ama por tantas cosas que a veces olvida por qué lo hace con precisión, a veces pierde de vista que es lo primero que lo cautivó, que lo atrajo, pero al olvidar aquello esboza una tenue sonrisa porque entonces el amor se convierte en lo que tiene que ser.

No hay atardeceres intensos o flores pasionales, tampoco manzanas vigorosas. No hay peligro ni ira, ni amor ni calidez. No hay contrapuestos ni complementos. No generan eternidad ni poder, no hay magia. No produce nostalgia al pensarla ni tristeza al perderla. La sueña y no hay anhelos. La piensa y no hay fidelidad. La eternidad se le hace nada y la razón pierde el sentido. Todo el significado que ha de envolverlos desaparece, así como su propia desesperanza y la esperanza de ella.

Porque cuando Jellal medita el motivo de amarla y se halla con un todo y una nada contrapuestos dichos motivos dejan de importar. Porque cuando medita el motivo de ser cautivado por ella llega a la conclusión de que es por el simple hecho de ser ella. Porque ama todo de Erza y a la vez no es ese todo el que le lleva a amarla, porque ese todo es algo y no hay un motivo real por el que la ame más que el hecho de que se enamoró de algo de todo eso, y ese algo perdió importancia en el transcurso de que todo fue objeto de su amor. Porque así es el amor y así es Erza y él la piensa contemplando el rojo del mundo que lo envuelve y lo asfixia pese a que ningún rojo es el rojo de Erza, porque el de ella es especial, es único, es intenso como ningún otro.

Jellal puede meditar sobre ella, recordar su existencia al verse colmado del color que le dio una razón para no olvidar lo que ella es y será jamás, no importa qué. Puede pensar en ella al ver el rojo del mundo pero no será nunca el rojo de Erza, porque no hay un rojo suficientemente intenso para describirla más que el de ella misma. Y por eso, al pensar en que la ama, en que la añora como solo puede añorarse el sueño inalcanzable, olvida el motivo de amarla porque carece de importancia alguna para él, tal y como siempre ha sido el amor.

Jellal la ama por el simple hecho de amarla, no hay un motivo profundo tras ello más que el amor que siente por ella.

* * *

 **Es todo.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Liv.**


End file.
